


Fluffy Masturbation

by KingKazam20



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fingering, Fucking, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral, Other, Solo, dildo, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKazam20/pseuds/KingKazam20
Summary: Haru’s fed up with being the bride’s maid and decides to take matters in her own hands.





	Fluffy Masturbation

Haru Okumura was a unique woman. She wasn’t like her fellow Phantom Thieves where as she was insane when it came to battle. She really was different however one thing she wants more than anything in the world; that being a partner. With her father died, there really wasn’t really anyone to comfort her when she was done. Sure she had her friends but they began to go on to different things. Ren and Makoto were gonna get married, Ryuji and Ann were finally an item, and Futaba finally confessed Yusuke and the two are beginning there relationship. Even though Haru was happy that her female friends found their significant other, on the inside she was full of jealousy. She didn’t hate them but she wished that she’d be able to be in their place instead.    
  
Haru was growing of her loneliness and began trying other hobbies. She planted more plants, took long jogs, and began to write poetry, but none of them managed to work at all. It wasn’t until one simple incident managed to change her. It was the middle of the night and Haru was fast asleep. She moved into a small apartment just to distance herself from her past and wanting to start a new beginning. Haru’s bedroom ceiling was creaking and almost seemed to fall apart. Upstairs was a random couple having sex and making a huge noise. Haru wasn’t pleased by this and just wanted to fall back to sleep. A few minutes had passed and Haru was getting fed up with this situation. Not even covering her face with a pillow was helping her avoid the noise.    
  
She finally gave up and just stared at her ceiling in her pitch dark room. It wasn’t until Haru began to analyze her ceiling and hear the noises that she felt something strange in her body. All the moans that were heard were loud and sounded passionate. Haru’s face was turning red and her pussy began to tingle. She went underneath her pajama pants and touched her panties only to notice they were wet. Haru began to rub her clitoris and pouted a few moans. This feeling was something she’d never experience before. A few minutes of passed by and Haru was a wreck. She rubbed her clitoris and grabbed her boob and rubbed her nipple. This increased the pleasure and made the fluffy girl moan as much as possible. Finally, she came and her pussy leaked with her juices covering her bed sheets. Haru was a breathing wreck but her face was with pure delight. She’d finally found her solution to her problems; masturbation   
  
Masturbation became a routine for Haru with every session being better than the last one. She began inserting fingers in her vagina and pretended that it was a cock. Even sucking her fingers pretending it was the cock as well. Despite all of this, she still wasn’t satisfied with her outcomes. She began to grew tired of using her fingers and began to find solutions. It wasn’t until she resorted to another option that she was embarrassed to try; sex toys.    
  
Haru went online to find the perfect toy to satisfy her needs. She didn’t go to a store to get one because it’d be embarrassing for someone of her state to buy one in public. She ordered a Black 9in dildo along with a butt plug. Few days later, her package arrived in front of her apartment doorstep. Night comes and Haru was getting ready for bed. She was in her bathroom and was taking an evening shower. After she was done, she put on her bathrobe and began to set up everything for her intense masturbation. She placed her dildo on her bed and it stood with its erotic beauty. Haru smiled and unwrapped her bathrobe revealing her beautiful naked body.    
  
She laid on her bed and began playing with her asshole. Her fingers were still wet from the shower water and inserted her finger into her butt. Haru wept a moan as she kept fingering her tight asshole. Afterwards, she began inserting more fingers to the point where there anymore to put in. After playing with it for a while, she inserted her butt plug in her butt and left it there for the night. Haru gasped with how long the butt plug was and great it felt in her tight asshole, but this was only the beginning. Haru took the dildo that was on her bed and began to lick it. She pretended to act as though the dildo was real and began to talk dirty to it.   
“You like that, like my tongue all over the head of your cock. You want me to insert it in my mouth?” lustfully chuckled Haru.    
Haru inserted the cock in her mouth and began to suck. Her head throbbing up and down the cock to get it nice and wet. It wasn’t until the cock got to the end of her throat where she began to stop. She knew now that the time was right.    
  
Haru was dying to have the 9inch dildo inside her. She placed it on her bed and sitting right on top of the dildo. Describing the feeling would be underestimating what Haru was experiencing. This was it. Her insides fully destroyed by the monster cock. She moved her hips up and down the dildo to try and get it in more deeper. Haru’s face was fully red and mouth drooling from how much pleasure she was taking in from her experience. Haru’s hips were on fire and so was the dildo which had been fully cover with her spit and juices. Pinching her nipples and moving her hips, Haru was moaning to the point where she was spouting complete gibberish. After one last thrust, she finally came with her letting out one last moan which was so loud that her entire apartment building must’ve heard it. She stood up from the dildo that was covered in nothing but Haru’s juices. Haru was so tired from her intense masturbation that she fell asleep right then and there not cleaning up her mess.    
  
The next morning, Haru woke up naked with her hips still being sore and her lights still on.    
“Boy will the electric bill be high this month” chuckled Haru.   
She went out and began to run her usual errands. As she was picking out vegetables at the local fruit market, she accidentally bumped into a worker and she dropped her fruit. She began to apologize to the worker until he stood up and gave Haru her vegetables.    
“Thank you Mr....”said Haru as she wanted to know the workers name. He’d accidentally dropped his name tag on the floor.   
“My name’s Ken, Ken Amada. Nice to meet you.” cheerfully smiled Ken.   
Haru blushed and froze at that moment. This was the first time someone had introduced themselves so formally to her  and with so much enthusiasm. She thanked the handsome young man and left. There was something about him that she enjoyed. Whether it was his polite attitude or his handsome smile, one things for sure, she’s gonna do anything and everything to try and conquer and steal the young mans heart. :)


End file.
